


Be It Ever So Humble

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, House Hunting, Magnolia Dad's Club, ftdadsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: Mavis and Zeref find the perfect house for their growing family.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Be It Ever So Humble

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

“It’s got a bathroom!” Mavis squealed from whatever room she had disappeared to.

“I was kind of hoping,” Zeref said, and even though he was teasing, he was aware of the big stupid grin on his face at the excitement in her voice.

“In the master bedroom.”

Oh. That _was_ nice. They’d never had that, unless you counted their first apartment at uni, which had been one large room.

Since Larcade’s birth, it had become painfully obvious that their apartment was too small for their growing family. Zeref’s mother, Zelda, had suggested it was time to go house hunting, and that’s what they’d done for the past few days. However, none of the houses they’d viewed had called to them so far. Most of the ones within their budget were what real estate agents like to call “quaint,” or “full of character.” From what he could tell, that translated to needing a lot of repairs he wasn’t qualified to make, or could afford.

This one didn’t look so bad. Yet.  
  
It was in a quiet rural area, on the bank of a minor river. Mountain peaks arose from behind the trees surrounding the property. A welcome change to the concrete jungle that was the view of their current residence. The air was crisper, and it felt a lot cooler than the sweltering summer heat of the city. 

Zeref shared an amused look with his mother at the sound of Mavis scampering from room to room, exalting all the things she liked about the house, sounding much like their three-year-old daughter, Zera. But with so many plus points, the thought that there had to be a catch started gnawing on him. 

“Alright, level with me,” he said, turning to the real estate agent, “what’s wrong with it?”

“Zeref, don’t be rude!” Zelda was quick to apologize, “He means nothing by it, we’ve just looked at a lot of houses.”

“I understand. To be honest, I haven’t been here before. It’s just come on the market.”

“Zeref, come here!”

He followed the sound of Mavis’ voice, finding her in a bedroom, standing by the window. It faced the large water wheel, which had intrigued him from the moment they’d arrived.

“Listen to that, isn’t it wonderful?” Mavis said, her eyes starry, “Can’t you just imagine Zera lulling herself to sleep with it?”

“I’m pretty sure it’d just make her wet the bed. Might work better for Larcade, he’d already be wearing a diaper.”

Mavis swatted his arm, “You can feel it too, can’t you? I think this is the one.” She grabbed onto his hand, pulling him from room to room while weaving an illusion of what their life there would be like until he could see it clearly.

“Oh and look, here’s another bedroom. In case we want to have another baby.”

“Another one? Mavis honey, we just had Larcade three months ago!”

“So?” she asked, grinning in that carefree way of hers that he was powerless to resist.

Zeref snorted, you wouldn’t ever hear him complaining about that. He drew his lower lip between his teeth as he mulled it over. They’d dreamed of having a house like this for years. Even before they’d had a family. A place with a little nature so Mavis could feel at home, but close enough to the University so he could still work on his research.

“I think I saw a garden, let’s go check it out!”

Mavis nudged him, already talking about searching the library she worked at for books on growing vegetable gardens. The backyard wasn’t very large, but the flowers were sweet-smelling and their colors gave it a cheerful air. There was even a stone bench that faced west. Zeref could almost picture them sitting there, watching the sun disappear behind the mountains as Zera and Larcade played among the flowers.

“Do you hear that?”

He immediately understood what Mavis was getting at. The only sounds were of bird calls and the gurgling of the river. So unlike the noise they’d become used to in the city. 

“We could make some fairy houses,” Zeref suggested, letting the house cast its spell over him as well.

“Oh, that’s a great idea,” Mavis clapped her hands in delight, “Zera would love that!”

They walked back to the house’s entrance, stopping to stare at the water. Mavis leaned over the railing to study the mechanism that held the water wheel in place, giving Zeref a minor panic attack and horrifying visions of Zera falling into the river.

“I’m a little worried about the kids and the river,” Zeref said, realizing the existing fencing would need replacing to ensure little bodies couldn’t fall in.

“I know we can make it work. Can we get it?” Mavis grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it. “I really like it here, Zeref.”

He did too. It would cost a little more than what they’d agreed on, but he still had the money he’d inherited from his father. He could use it to give their kids the childhood he and Mavis never had.

With his mind made up to put in an offer, he kissed Mavis’ head before resting his chin on her shoulder and hugging her close. 

“You think we could use that water wheel to generate electricity?”

Mavis laughed, “Knowing you? We’ll probably be off the grid in six months.”

She turned around then, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and peering up into his eyes in silent query. His lips soon met hers and for a while, they became lost in the joy of being together. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them brought them back to the present.

“Have you decided?”

“We’ll take it, ” they chorused.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of twelve drabbles we have planned from the edits we did for our 150 followers goal! We hope to post one every month.


End file.
